During machining of a steel plate, an unrolling and blanking line can result in a sheared piece with a straight edge or an oblique edge by using a pendulum shear mould, whereas sheets of other complex shapes require blanking in other corresponding moulds to obtain profiled sheets.
Chinese patents CN 102105256 and CN 102216025 disclose various high-speed laser cutting devices, in which multiple sets of laser cutting heads are used to implement a production process of a profiled sheet by means of linking and matching of laser cutting rooms, instead of a traditional unrolling and blanking line using a mould. These methods require re-design and re-planning of new production lines and new sites, which bring about a new technology, but also generate a huge amount of investment and risk.